


Have You Heard About the N7 Programme?

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Multi, N7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Celebrating my 50th post/work with this uber cheesey fluffy crap-but-you'll-love-it AU fic.  What if our favourite characters were in high school together?Most of the characters are students with a few exceptions - the older (non-romance option) characters are teachers instead.   All fun! There's only 2 parts here so far but as always, if there's a lot of love i'll extend.





	

“Have you heard about the N7 programme?” Maya Brooks leant against her locker, talking at rather than to another student about her plans for the future, “Every alliance kid in here is talking about it, it’s so cool.  They train all the best soldiers.  It’s awesome.” 

The other student, a red haired girl who seemed to have glazed over long ago, “I haven’t given it much thought.” She said simply, “Later, I have to get to class.” 

Brooks shot her a sour expression, knowing she’d been brushed off, and whispered under her breath “You’ll miss me…” 

“Not from this distance!” the red head yelled back, smirking.  

“Jane!” a boy nearby slammed his locker and jogged to catch up to her, “Mom says we have to walk home, her and dad are going out with David and Kaylee.” 

“Uggghhhh”, Jane groaned, the only thing worse than walking 4 miles to get home after a long day of school was walking 4 miles home with her twin brother, John the goody two-shoes, “and I told you not to talk to me at school,” she scolded, trying to walk faster than him, but he was just as fast as her, “John, look, there’s Vega, don’t you two have bioti-ball practice after school?” 

“That we do! Thanks for the reminder, sis.” He broke off and jogged towards James Vega, pouncing on him and starting a play brawl.  Jane hard Vega yell, “I got you good, Loco!” before she shut the door on the Science classroom behind her.    

Professor Mordin Solus sat at his desk scribbling notes, as the classroom gradually filled up. 

“Shepard! Glad you’re here.  Please, take a seat.”  He looked up for a moment and flashed a quick smile.  

So far there were only 4 students there, including Jane;  an asari that Jane admittedly had a small crush on, Liara T’Soni, sat by the window flipping through the pages of a book on Protheans; at the front of the class Miranda Lawson was carefully writing something in a book in her trademark perfect cursive;  finally, a krogan was putting an awful lot of strain on one of the chairs at the back of the classroom – the tankbred, Grunt, whose bright blue eyes followed Jane across the room as she chose a seat beside Liara.  

The asari glanced up from her book and gave Jane a friendly smile.  

Professor Solus hummed and tuttered a tune to himself as more students piled into the classroom.  Jacob Taylor slid in next to Miranda, his smile sly and pants that were unfortunately far too tight to leave anything to the imagination.  She acknowledged his presence but ignored his attempt at a conversation – especially since Professor Solus had begun the lesson.

* * *

 Meanwhile, in the sports hall, the new religious studies teacher had begun a new activity for the biotic students to keep them occupied in free periods.  Former Justicar, Samara, had laid out mats and blocked light from the high windows of the sports hall, welcoming the few students who entered.  Among them; John Shepard, a promising young biotic who had gotten carried away with his powers in a few too many biotiball games; Kaidan Alenko, an unfortunate young boy riddled with headaches from his out dated L2 biotic amp; two of her own daughters, Reela and Falere, Ardaht-Yahkshi who were keen to learn restraint and control from their mother; Thane, a drell who showed great promise and precision and already had great spiritual strength – Samara had high expectations of him. The 5 students sat on the matts and looked at Samara expectantly.  She frowned and checked her register – she expected 2 others.  Her other daughter, Morinth, a powerful and reckless Ardaht Yahkshi who was not as accepting of asari traditions as her sisters, and the troubled Jack, a teen saved from slavers by the Alliance.  Samara thought these two in particular would benefit from her lesson and was very eager to help them. 

She turned to the class; “Students… I will need volunteers to fetch our two missing students. Who knows where Morinth and Jack may be?” 

Reela and Falere both raised their hands, Reela the oldest, spoke first, “I know where Morinth is.” Samara nodded in permission and Reela left promptly to retrieve her rogue sister.  

Kaidan looked down at the mat beneath him sheepishly; he had seen Jack around but didn’t know her.  John had never heard of either girls.  The drell stood and bowed his head respectfully, “I can find Jack.” He said simply.  Again Samara nodded her head as permission and Thane left.

Jack had no interest in school.  She’d been locked up and told what to do and how to act her whole life and saw school as nothing more than another prison.  She rebelled by spending her days smoking at the far end of the sports field, in a heavily shaded spot she’d found where no one inside the school could see her from any of the windows, but she could see someone approaching from far enough away that she could make an escape.  Her safe spot – dark, quiet and hard to find. 

“It is a pleasant spot.” Thane stepped out from behind the tree she leant against and she choked on the cigarette smoke she’d just inhaled.  

“How the fuck--” she began, scrambling away from Thane who smiled calmly, standing up straight with hands behind his back.  He wished to appear unthreatening.  

“You were invited to a meditation group and the teacher asked me to fetch you.  My name is Thane Krios.  You are Jack?” It was a question but she didn’t answer – he obviously knew. 

Jack eyed the stranger suspiciously.  No one had ever been able to sneak up on her before.  She’d let her guard down in her safety, that was the only explanation.  _‘Your guard is never down’_ said a voice in her head that she soon silenced with a disbelieving huff. 

“I’m not the spiritual type.” She finally said, straightening up but holding her ground, a good 6 foot away from Thane.

“That is obvious.” Thane replied, nodding, his smile fixed but calm, “If you like, I will return to the sports hall and tell the teacher I couldn’t find you – that perhaps you had left school grounds – or you can come with me and learn from an asari matriarch who knows more about biotic skill and prowess than we could ever comprehend.” 

Jack huffed a breath again, “I got plenty biotic skill, lizard lips.”

“I have seen,” Thane interrupted, making Jack’s expression slip to suspicion again, “You’re all fury and no focus – your power controls you, not you-it.  It will be your end.” 

Jack wanted to retort, tell him he was out of line, or fucking cheeky and maybe even throw him clear across the field.  A biotic spark flickered at her fingertips but something knowing in his eyes stopped her, “How do you know?” she asked, voice shaking just a little.                                                                    

“I can read people.” He stated, simply, “Shall we?” Thane gestured to the school and began to walk back towards it.  

Jack paused, watching him, then followed.


End file.
